The Return and Revenge of Peeps
by Park Ryder
Summary: Since he is now half blind, Peeps returns and kidnap Mordecai so he can have his eyeballs. Now the others must save him from Peeps wrath.
1. Revenge!

It's all start out a normal day in the City were all of the people is just working or hanging out with there friends and having fun.

But in a dark alley way there was a door and inside was only a desk, drawers, a chair, a lamp, video cameras everywhere, there where needles, ice cream scoopers and a knife on the desk.

There was a big floating green eyeball who was wearing a big eye patch but it only covers half of his eye he was starting at the wall which a lot of picture of Mordecai.

Some had the red circle with the cross look, some had the word revenge in big capital letters, and some had scribble scrabble on them, but the rest look normal and rip out.

And that was floating eyeball was Peeps! He had been half blind when Rigby shoot him with a laser pointer so his extra eye even his big eye get burn and cause him to be half blind.

But for some reason he blames Mordecai because he won the contest and didn't stop Rigby from shooting at him. He also blames him for ruining his life and business because he can't see well like he use to.

It had mad angry and every since he use some of his good eyes to spy on Mordecai with him or the others knowing. He wish could have there eyes so that he can see again like he use to and get his business back. He looks at the pictures of Mordecai he gotten angry and said:

Peeps - "This all your fault that I'm half blind! Now that's I'm half blind, my business and my sight is ruin because of you!"

Then he took a knife and angrily cut threw the picture of Mordecai and the eyes came out and it fell on the floor. Then he look at eyes that he cut out from the picture and picks them up and has an evil look on his eye.

Peeps - "This give me an idea!"

He started to laugh evily with his new idea. Meanwhile at the park Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex where just minding there own business and the three of them were playing a race car video game. Then Alex said:

Alex - "Hey is it ok if October comes here?"

Mordecai - "Sure no problem."

Rigby - "Yeah I like having Miss Gloom and Doom here."

Alex had a annoy look on her face because sometimes she didn't like Rigby calling her that just because she was gothic.

When the race car round ended Mordecai came in first, Alex came in second, and Rigby came in last.

Rigby - "Aw man! I lost again."

Mordecai - "Hmph, hmph maybe you should take some lesson from me and Alex."

Rigby - "Ok maybe I could take lessons from you and beat you, but I don't think Alex can beat me."

Alex - "Oh please dude, I bet I can beat you."

Rigby - "Pffft, no you can't."

Alex - "Yes I can."

Rigby - "NO YOU CAN"T!"

Alex - "Yes I CAN!"

Rigby - "I challenge you to a round!"

Alex - "You're on!"

Mordecai - "Oh boy this will be good!"

Then they started to play the game and after a few minutes Alex had won.

Mordecai and Alex - "OHHHH!"

Mordecai - "I can't believe you got beaten by a girl!"

Alex - "Yeah, a 17 year old beat a 23 year old at a video game!"

Mordecai - "I know!"

They both to laugh until Rigby shouted:

Rigby - "SHUT UP!"

Then they stop laughing and Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "Ok I'm gonna get some pizza and soda for us. Do you guys wanna come?"

Rigby - "Nah I'm too lazy to go anywhere."

Alex - "Yeah me too."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Then he left the house and went to buy the food. When he was coming back with the pizza and soda in a bag, he saw an envelope on the floor with his name on and his name was written in cursive.

Mordecai - "Huh?'

First he put the bag of soda down and he pick up the envelope. He opens it and read the note and it said:

Mordecai - "Mordecai, I have come back for revenge! Your eyeballs are mine."

He had a confused look on his face and said:

Mordecai - "Your eyeballs are mine? What does that even mean?"

Then he heard a noise he was a little scared and said:

Mordecai - "Hello? Is anybody there?"

It was silent and Mordecai was a little scared and confused.

Mordecai - "Rigby! Alex! If you guys are pulling some kind of prank on me it's not gonna work!"

Then he heard an evil laugh and he turns around and saw a frying pan and it knock Mordecai unconscious causing him drop everything. It turns out to be Peeps that knock Mordecai unconscious and he started to laugh evily. Then Peeps grab a hold of Mordecai's ankles and drag him into the alley and into his secret hideout.

Then he put Mordecai on the chair and tied him to the chair. He grabs a bandana and did the basic over-the-mouth gag thing. With Mordecai tied to a chair and a bandana tied to his mouth and unconscious, Peeps laugh evily and said:

Peeps - "All according to plan. Soon his eyeballs will be mine!"

Then he went to desk and started to sharpen his knives to pluck out Mordecai's eyes when he wakes up.

**TO BE CONTUINED**

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	2. Peeps Plan

About an hour later, Mordecai had woke up and his head was in pain a little and his eyes was halfway open and his vision was unclear and everything was spinning to him and he started to blink a few times.

When his eyes was fully open, his vision had gotten clearer and nothing was spinning anymore but he saw that he was tied up to a chair with a rope. The rope is tied half of his body and his ankles was also tied together. There was a white bandana covering his mouth which makes him hard for him to speak.

Mordecai (mumbling threw the bandana but you can understand him) - "What going on? Let me go!"

Then he heard an evil laugh which had frighten him and he was wondering who it was laughing evily.

Mordecai - "Who's there?"

Peeps - "Don't you remember me Mordecai?"

Then Mordecai's eyes grew widen and he remember that voice. Then Peeps came out and he looks evil as ever and Mordecai look shock.

Mordecai - "Peeps! What are you doing here?"

Peeps - "I live here now! Since I'm out of business and half blind thanks to you!"

Mordecai - "But I didn't do anything."

Peeps - "Of you did! You didn't stop your friend from burning and you didn't let me use my extra eyes in that consent!"

Mordecai - "But that was against the rules!'

Peeps - "I don't care! The point is that thanks to you, I'm half blind, my businesses and life is ruin. And it's your entire fault."

Mordecai - "So what are you going to do with me?"

Peeps - "What I always wanted to do."

Mordecai - "Let me go forgot this whole thing?"

Peeps - "Exactly, what? No I'm not going to do that."

Mordecai - "Then what are you going to do?"

Peeps - "I'm going to take your eyes!"

Mordecai - "My eyes!"

Peeps - "Yes I'm going to do it painfully! You will scream in pain and I'm going to laugh!"

Mordecai - "You can't do that!"

Peeps - "I can and I'll will. But first have to do one little tiny thing."

Mordecai - "What's that?"

Peeps - "TO KILL YOU!"

Mordecai - "What!"

Peeps - "Don't worry, I'll take your eyes first then I'll kill you."

Mordecai - "Oh no!"

Peeps - "Oh yes!"

He started to laugh evily which had scared Mordecai and said:

Peeps - "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to pick an object, shine and sharpen it, so I can kill you and pluck your eyes having fun living for hours because it's will be your last."

Then Peeps left to the other room to sharpen his things and left Mordecai alone. While being left alone. Mordecai was afraid he look all around the room and saw the picture of him with the red cross sign, it was rip and scratch up.

Mordecai (in his mind) - "_Aw __man! __I __need __to __get __out __of __here. __But __how? __I __can __barley __move __since __I__'__m __tied __up __and __I __can__'__t __talk __with __this __stupid __bandana __covering __my __mouth.__"_

He look around the room some more and saw Peeps camera was contented to his computer on a table then he got an idea.

Mordecai (in his mind) - ""_The __camera __and __the __computer! __Maybe __I __can __contact __and __tell __my __friends __what__'__s __going __on __and __to __save __me!__"_

He tried to move the chair to the table but it was hard since he was tied to it then he fell on the floor which had made a loud noise he thought that Peeps had heard it but he was too busy sharpen his things.

He had gotten up and tried turn on the computer with his mouth since it was long enough to reach the When the computer turn he had move the mouse with his head and he put the camera on and clicks the button that made it move automatically. Then he put his head to move the mouse and click on the word park.

Then he the computer said where those he want the camera to control so Mordecai type the word TV with his mouth then he put that he want the others to hear him so he puts that.

Then it had said that it was ready and to wait for it to load. He was happy that it works and tried to hop to his spot and when he got there he had heard Peeps coming.

Peeps - "What's going on in here?"

Mordecai (in his mind) - "_Uh __Oh_."

He saw that everything was the same and saw that Mordecai was "sleeping" he had a confused face but he just walk away to finish what he was doing. When he heard that Peeps door closes he open his eyes.

Mordecai (in his mind) - "_Aw m__an __that__'__s __was __close!__"_

He looks at the computers and saw that it was still loading. Much to his disappointment he thought it will be loaded it up right now.

Mordecai - (in his mind) - "_Aw __man! __The __computers __can __upload __soon.__"_

He hopes that it can work and he friends can save him. A tear was in his eye and it fell on the floor but then remember that his friend will come to save him.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	3. Mordecai's Message

Meanwhile back the park, three hours had pass Rigby, Alex, Benson and the others were waiting for Mordecai and wondering where he is.

Rigby - "I wonder where Mordecai is."

Alex - "Me too he been gone for I don't know how many hours."

Benson - "Alex, he been gone for 3 hours."

Alex - "Well it's not my fault; I'm not that good in math."

Benson - "Maybe if you should pay more attention in math class you wouldn't have this problem."

Alex - "Yeah but…"

Then there was a knock at the door.

Benson - "The door is open!"

The door open and it was one of Alex's friends October.

October - "Hey guys."

Alex - "Oh hey October."

Rigby - "Hey Goth Chic how's it going?"

October - "Ok."

Benson - "October, have you seen Mordecai? He was supposed to be here, three hours ago."

October - "Well I did see him actually."

Rigby - "You did where?"

October - "Well I did saw him walking home with some pizza and soda then when I turn my back to say to one of my friends he was gone and the pizza and soda was on the floor."

Alex - "Oh my god!"

Rigby - "Well did you try looking for him?"

October - "Yes. But nothing."

Alex - "Do don't think Mordecai was kidnapped do you?"

Rigby - "What? No, he probably….Have to… you know…go. Some where."

He had a worry face because it he didn't want to think that his best friend was kidnapped.

Skips - "What if was possible?"

Pops - "It's not like Mordecai go somewhere and not coming back." 

Alex - "I know. I hope he's ok."

October - "Yeah, Me too."

Then Rigby really got worried and said:

Rigby - "Don't think about that! Maybe Mordecai just sleeping over at a friend house and forgot to tell us. Come on let just watch some TV."

Then he turns on the TV and the screen shows nothing at static.

Benson - "Oh ok that's just great."

He was about to turn of the TV until something else happen.

Pops - "Wait Benson look."

They all saw the screen and it had turned purple and had a disc on it and it said peeps.

Rigby - "Peeps! I thought we already beat that guy."

October - "Peeps? Alex, didn't you tell you tell me that you beat up Peeps when you were 9?"

Alex - "Oh yeah I did."

Benson - "Never mind that! What does he wanted I thought he was blind when Rigby shoot him with the laser pointer."

Skips - "I guess he wants revenge on us."

Then the TV went static again and this time, its show Mordecai tied up the chair and the white bandana covering his mouth.

Rigby - "Mordecai!"

Then Mordecai quickly type:

Mordecai (typing) - "You guys help me!"

Alex - "Dude what happen?"

Mordecai - (typed) "I was walking home and Peeps knock me out. Then when I woke up he tied me to the chair and cover my mouth this stupid bandana he said that he is going to pluck out my eyeballs!"

Benson - "Oh my god!"

Skips - "So Mordecai do you know what street you're at?"

Mordecai didn't know so he hops to the window and the camera follow him and he look outside the window and typed the word.

Mordecai - (typing) 145 Leeper street."

October - "That's one of the Badest Street in the city!"

Pops - "Oh my bad show! Very bad show!"

Mordecai (typing) - "I know! You guys have got to save me before Peeps take out my eyeballs and KILL me!"

Then Mordecai heard a noise and he quickly turn off the camera and it went static and Rigby turn off the TV and yelled:

Rigby - "WE HAVE TO SAVE MORDECAI!"

Alex - "Then wait are we standing around like idiots let's go!"

Then they quickly left the house and got on the cart to save there friend from Peeps wrath.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!

P.S 145 Leeper Street is a real street because I made up it up and I couldn't of think of a street that Mordecai was.


	4. Finding the kidnap Blue Jay

As they were driving to save Mordecai, Rigby had a worried look on his face. He couldn't believe that his best friend was kidnapped by an old enemy they face in the past. Alex notices that Rigby had a worried look on his face and she ask Rigby:

Alex - "Are you ok?"

Rigby - "Duh of course not! My best friend is kidnap by a creepy floating eye who wants to kill him and have his eyeballs."

Alex - "Don't worry Rigby everything going to be ok. We just go into the place and save him. And you know what the best part will be?"

Rigby - "Saving Mordecai?"

Alex - "That too, but beating the craps out Peeps I haven't beat him up since I was 9 years old."

Rigby - "Ok….But I guess it would be fun to beat up Peeps again like we did the last time."

Alex - "That's the sprit!"

Rigby - "Thanks for cheering me up dude."

Alex - "No problem."

October - "You guys we are here."

When they got to Leeper Street its looks dark and scary and some of the building look old, abandon and broken. It had frightened some of the others a little bit.

Pops - "Oh my this place is scary!"

Rigby - "And dark."

October - "I don't know I kind of like here."

Alex - "Yeah it's quieter where I use to live."

Benson - "Forget about it, how are we going to save Mordecai?"

Skips - "Well he did say he was at this street."

Alex - "But WHERE in this street."

Rigby - "He could at least where he is before he turns of the computer."

October - "Dude he did it because he thought Peeps was coming."

Benson - "Who cares? Let's just find Mordecai and get the heck out of here."

They search for hours until Alex bump into someone. The person turns out to be Cody.

Alex - "Oh hi Cody what are you doing here?"

Cody - "I was taking a walk and then I decide to see you. What seem to be the problem?"

Rigby - "Mordecai had been kidnap by Peeps!"

Cody - "You mean the giant eyeball that Alex beat up when she was 9?"

Benson - "Why did you keep on mentioning that?"

Skips - "We be been trying to find him."

Pops- "Oh my look!"

They saw that there were pizza and soda on the floor.

Alex - "Isn't this the pizza and soda Mordecai suppose to give us like 3 hours ago?"

Rigby - "Yeah it is!'

Cody - "Hey guys look what I found."

They saw Cody holding up a fry pan and Skips took it look at for a few minutes and said:

Skips - "This is Peeps frying pan."

Rigby - "How do you know?"

Skips - "It have his name on it on the back."

He shows it to them and it did have his name on the back.

October - "Peeps probably use it to knock Mordecai out."

Pops - "Do you think he was drag into this scary dark alley?"

He was pointing to a dark alley and nobody was there.

Benson - "Maybe Pops is right Peeps took Mordecai there."

Then they all enter in the dark alley. Meanwhile, Peeps was ready and he had a knife he had an evil look on his face.

Peeps - "Times up Mordecai!"

Mordecai stare in horror and move his chair to get out but Peeps grab the chair and hold it still and Mordecai look scared.

Mordecai - "Oh no!"

Peeps - "Oh yes! Say good bye!"

He was about to pluck out Mordecai's eyes and Mordecai close his eyes until he heard something. He opens his eyes and saw that he still have his eyes and the knife was close to him but it didn't stab him or nothing.

Mordecai - "Oh thank god."

Peeps - "What was that?"

He looks outside the door and saw Rigby and gang looking for Mordecai.

Peeps - "How did they get here?"

Mordecai realize that Rigby and the others came to save him which smiles in happiness.

Peeps (in his mind) "_I can't let him find me and Mordecai!"_

So he grabs the chair Mordecai was tied to and float all the way upstairs and there was an old bedroom that had a bed, a lamp, newspapers everywhere, and a closet that door was broken and the window was shattered a little bit, and there was a bucket because something was leaking.

He threw Mordecai which cause Mordecai on the floor.

Peeps - "See you when I'm done with your friends!"

He shut the door close and then he floats all the way down stairs and left Mordecai alone.

Mordecai - (in his mind) "_Please be careful guys_!"

Then back outside of the alley way Alex said:

Alex - "Hey I saw Peeps in there!"

Rigby - "Wait for real?"

Alex - "Yeah he's in there!"

Rigby started to bang on the door.

Rigby - "GIVE US BACK OUR FRIEND YOU FLOATING EYE BALL FREAK!"

But Peeps ignore him if he wasn't there. Then the others kept on banging on the door so they can free there friend.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	5. Rigby and the Others to the Rescue!

The others kept on banging on the door and Peeps act like he wasn't there. Rigby didn't want to give up; he would do everything he can to save Mordecai from Peeps wrath.

They kept on banging until Skips punch a hole in the door and Alex crush the rest with her crowbars and the other walk into the room.

Peeps - "Aw it's nice to see you again."

Rigby - "Where's Mordecai!"

Peeps - "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Cody - "The safety of our friends is for us to know!"

Alex - "So tell where he is, you floating eyeball freak!"

Peeps - "Never! I still remember what that girl did to me! And what he did to me in that consent."

Then he grabs some of his weapons and hit it behind his back.

Peeps - "So if you want him back, you gotta get threw me!"

Then he tires to attack them but they quickly dodged it. Then Peeps tried to find them and them where they are. They were hiding behind an old sofa.

Benson - "How are we going to rescue Mordecai without Peeps seeing us?"

Pops - "This is getting scary."

Skips - "Well we can stay here forever."

Rigby - "I got an idea."

October - "Really what is it?"

Rigby - "Ok, I'll go out there and pretend to have food poisoning and Peeps will see what's wrong with me. Meanwhile you guys will build a tunnel and find Mordecai, then we will run away and get some ice cream what do you guys think?"

The others just look at him oddly.

Rigby - "What?"

Alex - "Ok that's one of the most stupidest things we ever heard, in my entire life!"

Pops - "But I do like the ice cream part."

October - "Dude we can't do that you know how long it's take to dig a tunnel?"

Rigby - "No."

She face palm and Benson said:

Benson - "We need a new plan."

Alex - "I got an idea."

Cody - "What is it?"

Alex - "Ok what if some of us spilt us and distract Peeps because he is half blind, while some of us find Mordecai."

October - "I like that the others."

The others agree with the plan. Then they decide the ones who will distract Peeps will be Benson, Pops, Skips, and October while Alex, Rigby, and Cody will find Mordecai.

Then Benson, Pops, Skips, and October left behind the couch and October shouted:

October - "Hey Peeps!"

Peeps - "Huh?"

He turns around and saw Benson, Pops, Skips and October.

Peeps - "Ah ha!"

He tries to attack them but they dodged it. While that was happen Alex, Rigby, and Cody sneakily went upstairs. When they went upstairs they saw how dirty and dark it was and it had a lot of doors.

Rigby - "Ah sick!"

Alex - "Come on guys let's just find Mordecai."

They look in all of the doors until Cody heard mumbling in a room.

Cody - "You guys I think Mordecai is in this room."

Rigby - "Really? open it."

Then Cody opens the door and saw the old bedroom and saw Mordecai on the floor tied up to a chair and have a white bandana covering his mouth.

All three of them - "Mordecai!"

Mordecai turn around and saw Alex, Rigby and Cody. He was really happy to see them as Alex and Cody help Mordecai up and Rigby hugged him.

Rigby - "Don't worry do we are here to save you!"

Mordecai smiled at this while Alex tried to untie him but the knot was too tight.

Cody - "Can you untie him?"

Alex - "I don't know cause Peeps must of knotted it too tight."

Rigby - "He must be a good knoter."

Cody - "Look like we have to take him out tied like this?"

Alex - "That all right Mordecai?"

Mordecai nodded at this and when they were about to bring him downstairs, they saw a long green hand and grab Mordecai."

Rigby - "Mordecai!"

Mordecai tried to struggle free but he couldn't and it had reveled to be Peeps and he broke threw the wall and have Mordecai in his hand who was trying to break free.

Peeps - "So long suckers!"

He flew away with Mordecai and the others came upstairs and saw the trio and the giant hole.

Skips - "What happen?"

Rigby - "We found Mordecai, but Peeps came and escaped with him!"

October - "We gotta go save him now!"

Then the others went back downstairs and outside and tried to find Peeps who kidnap there friend.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon bye!


	6. Alex's homeade Pepper Spray

As the gang was running to rescue Mordecai from Peeps Mordecai tried to struggle free but the knot was too tight and he couldn't break free.

Rigby - "Don't worry Mordecai we will save you!"

Then Peeps stop and stand in the middle of the street and was holding Mordecai one hand and I knife another hand. The others stop when they saw Peeps holding his knife and it was close to Mordecai's face.

Peeps - "One step closer and I'll remove his eyeballs!"

The others stop and they didn't want Mordecai eyes to come out. Rigby was angry and he threatens Peeps by saying:

Rigby - "If you laid one hand on him, I'LL KILL YOU!'

Peeps - "No you can't your just a tiny weakling."

Alex - "Listen Bub, nobody insult Rigby expect me!"

Peeps - "Don't give that insult stuff Alex beside, I'll know your fear."

The gang eyes had gotten a little widen because they know what her fear is. Alex had a scared look on her face but she quickly got it off her face.

Alex - "I don't care!"

Peeps - "Oh do you?"

Then Peeps move his knife and made a small medium cut on face and the blood was starting to come out of it.

Alex started to get scared but tried to get it over with. Meanwhile Rigby saw Mordecai get cut and gotten angry.

Rigby - "I told you not to lay a hand on him. NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!"

He started to run really fast toward Peeps to attack him.

Skips - "Rigby wait!"

But Rigby didn't listen and kept running toward Peeps and jump to attack him. But then Peeps slap him and cause Rigby to hit the ground.

Mordecai - "Rigby!"

Rigby got up from the ground and said:

Rigby - "Don't worry Mordecai I'm ok!" Then he ran back to the others.

Peeps move his knife a little closer to Mordecai and said to him:

Peeps - "Quiet! Or you die."

Mordecai got scared and also felt a little dizzy because the blood still kept on coming out of him.

The others didn't know what to do and Alex was still a little scared from the blood coming out of Mordecai face. But then he heard Cody:

Cody - "Come on Alex you can do this!"

October - "I know you're afraid of blood Alex but you need to save Mordecai!"

Alex knew they were right, she those need to get over her fear of blood for know until she can save Mordecai from Peeps. Then Alex had an idea and told her friends:

Alex - "Hey guys I think have an idea."

Benson - "Really what is it?"

Then she whispers the plan to them and nodded to the idea.

Then Peeps said to Mordecai:

Peeps - "Well, Mordecai look like your friends are going to give up so, say goodbye to your eyes!"

Mordecai - "No!"

Then Peeps was about to pluck Mordecai's eyes out until he got with a rock.

Peeps - "Huh?"

He turns around and saw that it was Rigby that threw the rock. Then Benson, Pops, Skips, October and Cody start to throw rocks at him but one hit Mordecai in the head. Peeps started to get angry and let out his extra eyeballs and began to chase them down and they kept on dodging them so they won't get caught.

Then Peeps felt like someone was taping him behind his back. He turns around and saw Alex and she had something behind her back.

Peeps - "What are going to do?"

Alex - "This."

She pulls out what behind her back and it was a yellow water bottle and spray in Peeps big eye.

Peeps - "AAAAHHHHH! MY EYE! MY EYE! MY EYE!"

He drops Mordecai and Skips quickly grab him away from Peeps.

Alex - "Dude I cant not believe you felt for the same homemade peeper spray I made!"

Peeps - "I need some eye drops!"

He looks and saw a guy selling eye drops and hot sauce. He quickly grabs the hot sauce because eye thought it was the eye drops. He opens the jar and pour all over his eye and said:

Peeps - "Now I got you…"

Then he screams in pain and his eye was redder than before. Alex was laughing and she grabs a baseball bat and began to beat him up with it.

Cody - "Go Alex!"

Rigby - "Beat the crap out of that freak!"

October - "You go Alex!"

He kept on beating him until he was black and blue and then she heard the police car coming.

Alex - "Crap!"

She drop the baseball bat and ran inside the cart and said:

Alex - "Drive! Drive! Drive!"

Then Benson starts drive quickly and they saw that Peeps is getting arrested and he said:

Peeps - "It's still burns!"

Then he got inside the police car and they drove away as the others drive back to the park with there blue jay friend.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	7. Back at Home

When they got back home they were in the living room and put Mordecai down but he was still tied up to the chair and the bandana was still covering his mouth.

But luckily, Alex start to unite the bandana and it was easier than untying the ropes and the bandana came off and Mordecai was gasping for air and was coughing a little.

Rigby - "You alright man?"

Mordecai - "Yeah dude I'm fine."

Benson - "Thank god you're alright."

Cody - "Yeah we were really worried about."

October - "Yeah, but luckily Alex spray his eye with her peeper spray."

Alex - "And beat him up with a baseball bat and it was kind of funny like last time."

Rigby - "Yeah that was kind of funny."

Mordecai - "That was funny!"

Skips - "Well it was smart of Alex to do that."

Pops - "Now they are going to take mean Peeps to Jail City!"

Benson - "Yes. Yes they are."

Rigby - "I bet he is really blind now."

Skips - "He probably won't see well like he use to."

Mordecai - "Yeah."

He moves a little because he is still tied up.

Mordecai - "Can one of you guys untie me?"

Alex - "I'll do it."

She took out her pocket knife and began cutting the ropes off. But then she accidently cuts him a little.

Mordecai - "Ow you cut me."

Alex - "Oh man up!"

He got up but his legs were a little wobbly, and he almost fell down but he grabs the couch.

Rigby - "You're alright man?"

Mordecai - "Yeah is just that I've been sitting in that chair so long my legs are acting kind of weird."

Then Alex saw the cut on Mordecai's hand and the one on his cheek but it's stop bleeding and it had dry blood on it which freak Alex out a little bit.

Alex - "Uh dude, maybe you clean up that cut so u won't get infections."

Mordecai - "Yeah your right."

He went upstairs and starts clean up his cuts and put a bandage on it. Then some time later everybody went home and went to bed and later in the night Rigby was asleep and woke up and it was 11:30 P.M and call Mordecai.

Rigby - "Mordecai, Mordecai."

Mordecai woke up a little and his eyes were barley open and his hair was a little mess up.

Mordecai (sleepily) - "What is it dude?"

Rigby - "I just to say that I'm glad you're back safe and sound."

Mordecai - "Thanks man."

Rigby - "And that you didn't get killed out there and we were being able to save you."

Mordecai - "Thanks Rigby you're the best."

Rigby - "And tomorrow we'll be able to play some video games."

Mordecai - "Yeah we are!"

Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHHH!"

Then they laugh a little and Mordecai was now really tired and said:

Mordecai - "Well, good night Rigby."

Rigby - "Good night Mordecai."

Then they both went to sleep and Rigby was glad that his best friend was save and was ok.

End

That the end of this story, I hope you all like it bye!


End file.
